Wise Up
by TisTheEast
Summary: A followup to The Execution of C. Willows GCR


*Title: Wise Up  
  
*Author: Juliet (pandora1251@yahoo.com)  
  
*Rating: PG  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song and I'm a poor college student so don't bother suing me  
  
*Spoilers: The Execution of Catherine Willows  
  
*Author's Notes: As wonderful as this week's episode was for Catherine fans (oh the looks she and Grissom exchanged were beyond priceless), I must say the ending was very dissatisfying. So I took matters into my own hands. This is the second fic I've written using the song Wise Up by Aimee Mann (the first being It's Not Going to Stop on the X-Files circuit). This song is just the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time and lends itself very well to dramatic moments (it's been used in Jerry Maguire, Judging Amy, and is central to the powerful middle sequence of Magnolia).  
  
*Thank-you's: Gabe-for always being understanding and sweet.and not getting mad at me for yelling at the tv at the end of last night's episode. Joe-for being my late talk writing pal. The Graveyard Shift-for being the greatest bunch of Gil and Cath shippers out there!!! (as always, if you'd like to join The Graveyard Shift.email me!)  
  
**ADDITIONAL NOTE (this is rather important for understanding the vision I'm trying to portray): I had pictured the instrumental part of the song starting as Catherine walks out of the prison and becoming background music for the small scene between Grissom and Brass. The singing would actually start immediately after this scene and it would cut back to Catherine instead of to the end credits (I apologize if this is a bit confusing.majoring in film has seriously messed with the way I think about stuff like this). I picture this little montage switching back and forth between Gil and Cath until they finally end up in the same place. As soon as the last line of the song is played, the dialogue begins.  
  
It's not - What you thought - When you first began it You got - What you want - Now you can hardly stand it, though - By now you know - It's not going to stop - It's not going to - It's not going to stop - 'Til you wise up  
  
The walk from the prison to her car seemed like an eternity. The protestors and the guards, everyone around her, seemed mere background noise to the beating of her own heart. Getting in her car, Catherine wished she could erase this case from her memory, or file it away with a backlog of strip clubs and her ex-husband.  
  
How did Grissom do this every single day?  
  
You're sure - There's a cure - And you have finally found it You think - One drink - Will shrink you 'til you're underground - And living down - But it's not going to stop It's not going to stop - It's not going to stop - 'Til you wise up  
  
The agony of defeat.it was something he chose not to think about. Often, maybe too often, his days were filled with the thrill of victory, but not today. Standing in the woods with Catherine earlier had only been a painful reminder of the losing battle he'd been avoiding all his life. Even science, the only thing he'd really ever devoted his life to, was turning its back on him, and he was turning his back on the one person who continued to stand by him through her own trials and tribulations.  
  
If only he had Catherine's strength.  
  
Prepare a list of what you need - Before you sign away the deed- 'Cause it's not going to stop - It's not going to stop No, it's not going to stop - 'Til you wise up - No, it's not going to stop - 'Til you wise up - No, it's not going to stop - So just give up  
  
She had intended on going home, but for reasons she couldn't explain, she had driven to the office instead. Tonight she felt a ghost in the familiar halls, a mere shadow of herself paying a haunting visit to another lost soul.  
  
He knew he should go see if Warrick had finished the paperwork on the case, but he simply couldn't find the will to leave the sanctity of his office. In there he felt in control, safe.  
  
"Gil."  
  
He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, an angel of salvation.  
  
"What're you doing here," he asked softly as he rose from his seat.  
  
She shook her head, laughing softly at her own foolishness, "I don't know."  
  
Grissom felt as if he were in slow motion as he crossed the office to where she stood. But the closer he got to her, the less he knew what to say.  
  
"Are you alright," he asked feeling himself get lost in her blue eyes.  
  
Catherine rewarded him with a sad smile. "If I weren't, would I be here right now?"  
  
"But if you were, you would've taken advantage of your first night off in two weeks," Grissom challenged unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Catherine snapped, turning to leave. Why did she even bother coming back to the office? She was certainly not in the mood endure Grissom's cryptic analyses of her life.  
  
"Catherine, wait," Grissom said putting his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. Maybe it was the drink he'd shared with Brass or maybe he was finally coming to his senses, but Grissom realized that he and Catherine had both been running away from their problems for too long. He closed the door behind them and led Catherine to the small couch in his office.  
  
As he searched within himself for the rights words, Grissom couldn't take his eyes off Catherine. She was beautiful; he had known that from the day they had met. But today he saw something different in her, a new sort of beauty that she kept hidden away.  
  
"Catherine I think that we need to-" Grissom began not sure where exactly he was going with this speech.  
  
Catherine sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"What?" Grissom asked suddenly confused. "I know what you're going to say Gil. We need to talk, and this is not my fault. Eventually we'll find the real murderer, but despite all of it, we found a murder who was put to justice. And I should be happy with that," Catherine said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
At a loss for words, Grissom wrapped his arms around Catherine, needing to be close to her as much as she needed him. After a blissful eternity of just being there, together, Grissom whispered, "What I was going to say is that I think we need to start having breakfast together, like we used to."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you were going to say," Catherine said eyeing him suspiciously. There was very obviously more to this than just breakfast.  
  
"I promise Catherine. I'll even cook," Grissom answered winking at her.  
  
"Well in that case, let's roll," Catherine said smiling.  
  
As they walked down the hallway side by side, Grissom's hand brushed against Catherine's, but rather than ignoring it as they had always done in the past, the pair joined hands as they left the building.  
  
"You know Gil, this is the side of you that I haven't seen in so long," Catherine said softly. "And it's the side of you that I miss the most when I'm not here."  
  
"Sometimes it just takes the right person to bring it back," Grissom replied squeezing her hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
